A little too not over you, Jo
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: After a huge fight, Brick finds Jo and Lightning kissing! With help from someone unexpected, will he ever tell Jo how he feels, or will he be forced to watch as her and Lightning grow closer? To find the information you're gonna have to read the story first! Slight Jo/Lightning, but mostly Jo/Brick. Hope you enjoy this! All credit to the song goes to David Archuleta.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own the song: ****A Little Too Not over You****, David Archuleta does, nor do I own Total Drama that credit goes to Tom McGillis. The only thing I own is this story and its plot.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this songfic.**

**This story is dedicated to my good friend Ashclaw10. **

(Brick's POV)

Today was great at Playa de Losers; Mike and Zoey had finally gotten together and I was on my way to properly congratulate them. Out of the blue, I whistle one of the tunes from Boot camp. Although I don't remember the name, I still can march to the beat accurately. While marching towards the forest, I spot a gray sweatshirt and a sports jersey? What is Jo doing with Lightning? I hid behind the closest tree to listen into their conversation.

"Lightning, I love you," Jo said with a small smile and a cute blush.

I felt a pang in my chest after that comment.

"Lightning sha-loves you too Jo," he says smiling back and spinning his head around in circles.

Tears sprang from my eyes when I ran back towards the resort. When I had looked back I had seen them lean in to kiss one another. After what seems like forever I run into _fire?_ The so called _fire_ started to speak, _wait what?_

"Hey Dummy, watch were your going! Were you crying?" The fire sounds just like… **SCOTT**

"N-No!" crap I stuttered. Now he really will not believe me.

"Dude, no need to lie. Just tell me what happened and I'll help I've changed from the island, I swear!" He looked like he was telling the truth and I need someone to tell this all to, so I guess Scott will be the guy.

"Alright," I sighed heavily, "I had just seen Jo and Lightning confess that they l-like e-each other!" more tears started to pour out of my already bloodshot eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait what?!"

"You heard me Scott! And to make it worse, I am in love with Jo and she and I had a huge fight about her being cold to others around her! She doesn't get that all I want is to make her happy and a little nicer to her peers." I fell to my knees unable to stand any longer failing to hold back any tears that strayed from my coal black eyes. Scott knelt down beside me and gently whispered, "Sing her your true feelings, Brick; I heard that girls like that kind of thing. Can you play guitar?" I nodded my head slowly as he continued on, "Then I will allow you to use my favorite guitar to write and play your song with alright?"

I glanced at Scott with huge eyes, a smile starting to creep its way up my face. "You mean it?" He nodded once, "Then I owe you big time, Scott! Maybe I could, you know, find out if Dawn likes you back!" He blushes brightly and mutters, "I do not have a crush on Dawn!" I silently laugh at his denial. We both start walking towards the resort rooms. A few minutes later, Scott and I part ways, with me going west and him going eastwards. Once I enter my room, I run into the bathroom to take a warm shower to possibly think of some song lyrics and to calm myself from my racing heart.

(Ten minutes later)

After my shower, I quickly dress in my black shorts and white muscle shirt, grabbed a pen, a notebook, and a few pencils. Before I could write a single letter, I hear a loud knock on my door. Rushing to the door without breaking a sweat, I open the door to see Scott with an acoustic guitar and a couple of sodas.

"Hey," he says looking at me awkwardly, "Thought you might want a little help and a couple of sodas." He hands me the guitar, walks into my neat living room, then sits on my pale lavender couch. I smile gratefully at him and walk quickly down the hall way to my room. I grab my writing things and a small picture of Jo and I as kids. I put the picture in my wallet and rush back to the awaiting Scott Dixon.

(A week later)

Scott and I had just finished the guitar chords and lyrics of the song two days ago. I had waited until today, July 29th, or in easier terms, Jo's seventeenth birthday. It was also a great time because Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota had created a surprise birthday party for her, which gives me a few hours to get Jo to let me even talk to her. I went into the pool area to practice my, er… Scott's guitar. After playing for about five whole minutes, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. At first I was freaking out on the inside, while I pretended on the outside to not even notice the unknown presence.

"Hey Dampy-pants!" I hear the one person who could make my heart beat like a bass drum… **Jo!** I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hi Jo," I gulped thinking she would hate the idea of me actually liking, no **loving**, her more than anything in the world. "Is it ok if I sang you a song?" I held my breath awaiting her response; all the while I felt the familiar heat of a blush overcoming my features.

"Sure why not!" her announcement shocked me to no end, but I smile none the less.

"Ok it was written for you Jo, although I did have a little help writing it from Scott. So I really hope you like this song." I strummed a few chords, and then began singing, watching her every movement or emotion.

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh...

I watched as tears and a smile come upon her beautiful face. "Oh, Brick-house," She smiles even bigger,"What had caused you to even think of that beautiful song?"

I blushed and answered, "Well I felt bad after I had yelled at you last week, and I kind of like you, ok I am in love with you. Then last week I had seen you and Lightning admit you had liked each other and kiss!" I explained with tears threatening to spill out.

My eyes widen as a feel something warm and moist on my lips. With wide eyes, I look at Jo as she starts to talk blushing a little, "Look," she sighed, "I really like you too, but I had never thought you felt the same way. I knew Sha-doofus liked me ever since he found out I was a girl during my elimination on that stupid island. I thought that if I had dated him, the thoughts of you would disappear, but they only became stronger. Before you say anything, I did break up with him three days ago." She kisses me again, this time I kissed her back. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but showed how much we truly had loved each other and how we always would.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Jo!" we had heard many voices shout from behind us, we turn around to clapping and many "awws," and "Great job, Brick, you actually got the girl!"

After that day, Jo and I had our share of fights, and yet, we always remained together. Oh, how I love life. I have a girl who I always will love, Scott is now my best friend(him and Dawn started to date a few days after Jo and I started going out, thanks to my brilliant plan), friends who have my back always.

**I know some of the characters are OOC, especially Scott, but I needed someone to help Brick with his girl problems and I like Scott so it just happened. Tell me what you guys think through reviews, I would love to read your feedback. It helps me become a better writer. So please, R&R!**


End file.
